The baby boom generation is entering old age. In response to this demographic challenge, resources to assist the elderly are becoming important and more available. Among such resources are residential communities, retirement developments, assisted living centers, nursing homes, and the like. Similar facilities exist for the disabled and infirm.
Residents, family, and visitors to facilities for the elderly, infirmed or disabled can be overwhelmed or simply unfamiliar with the physical infrastructure of the location, such as the location of a residential building or the dining room, or the resources and activities of the facility. It may be the case that the facility is understaffed or has poorly trained staff that are not helpful to orient people with such concerns.
Furthermore, some residents of such facilities may suffer from disorientation, memory loss, and other cognitive deficits.
It would be advantageous, therefore, to have systems and methods to provide important and useful information about the facility to residents and visitors. Such systems and methods would also be helpful to provide orientation content to residents, including images and sounds of familiar places, people, pets, and so forth, to enhance the living experience. To address these needs, the present invention provides a system of monitors or devices coupled to a cloud-based digital content management system to provide information to residents and visitors as well as to enhance the living experience.